


Yozora no Kawa

by TheEigthPillarGeneral



Series: Black Moon [17]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M, Romance, Visual Kei, music industry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 13:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15001829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEigthPillarGeneral/pseuds/TheEigthPillarGeneral
Summary: Renji manages to get one-up on Byakuya's uncle and aunt when they insult their nephew, while Byakuya starts off his career with the release of his first single.





	Yozora no Kawa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [junko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/junko/gifts), [Josey (cestus)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cestus/gifts).



> I'm so sorry for how late this is! I've been busy (both with schoolwork and with enjoying the GazettE's brand new album, which is the best!) and I've also been having trouble with writing this instalment, but it's finally here! I hope you enjoy!

Out of all the people who could’ve showed up at his home, it just had to be his uncle and aunt. And just what were they doing here in the first place? Byakuya had no idea, but he knew that this could not be a good thing.

He hated this. He hated how the sight of his aunt and uncle could always instill fear into him, even if he was an adult. But right now, he didn’t feel too afraid. After all, Renji was right by his side and there was no way anything truly bad could happen to him, not as long as Renji was here.

Swallowing his nervousness, Byakuya managed to compose himself and put up his icy, cold demeanor as he spoke. “What’s going on?” he asked. “Why are you here, Uncle, Auntie?”

Kouga was about to speak when he noticed Renji right beside Byakuya. “And who are you, boy?” he demanded, narrowing his eyes at him.

Renji was unmoved by Kouga’s air of superiority. “Abarai Renji, sir,” he said, folding his arms across his chest. “I’m his friend.”

“Friend?” Izumi repeated disbelievingly as she glared at Byakuya. “You’ve become friends with someone so uncouth?! What is this, Byakuya?! Are you trying to shame us?!” she demanded.

That was when she noticed Byakuya’s earrings glinting in the light, and the bandage over his arm. Her eyes widened in shock as she realized what just happened.

“I knew it,” she said, her voice dangerously low. “This is what you’ve been up to. Getting a tattoo and piercing your ears… did your ‘friend’ here make you do those things?”

“Don’t talk about Renji that way.” Byakuya’s voice was cold. “First of all, I made the choice to get them. And secondly, what the hell is going on? Why are you here?”

Izumi glanced disdainfully at Renji. “We’ll talk once he leaves,” she said.

“Oh no, I’m staying right here,” Renji retorted, frowning at her. There was no way he was leaving Byakuya at the mercy of his aunt and uncle, not after learning that they wouldn’t hesitate to slap him.

“It’s none of your concern, boy,” Kouga told him dismissively. “You’re not needed here.”

“Well, whatever it is, I’m sure you can sort it out while I’m here, right?” Renji asked, raising an eyebrow. “I’m not moving from here, no matter what you say. And you can’t make me.”

Izumi glared at him. “Don’t talk back to us, young man!” she ordered. “Do you know who we are?”

Renji glared back at her. “Lady, I couldn’t care less who you are, but I’m staying here whether you like it or not,” he said.

“Why, I never-!” Izumi looked affronted before turning her glare on Byakuya. “This is the kind of friend you’ve made? See, this is exactly why we wanted you to keep away from the damned music industry! Otherwise you’d degrade yourself and end up like one of those parasites who do nothing but drink and smoke and waste their lives away! Do you know how much you’re shaming us?! What would your father say?!”

“Don’t you dare drag my father into this, Auntie,” Byakuya said, his voice low and furious. “Unlike either of you, my father would’ve supported me regardless of what any of you thought.”

“How dare you talk back to your aunt like that?! Don’t forget who took you in after your parents died!” Kouga raised his hand, making Byakuya flinch.

However, to both of their surprise, Renji stepped in and grabbed Kouga’s wrist, frowning at him. “That’s enough,” he said, his voice hard. “I think you two need to leave now.”

Kouga narrowed his eyes at Renji. “Let go of me right now,” he ordered, trying to yank his wrist out of Renji’s grip to no avail.

“I tried to be polite up until now,” Renji warned, his voice eerily calm. “But let me tell you, I do _not_ take kindly to adults trying to hurt their own kids whether they’re grown up or not. Just because you raised him doesn’t mean you get to treat him like this. So if you know what’s good, get the fuck outta here right now.”

Kouga and Izumi stared at him in shock before the former yanked his wrist out of Renji’s grip and stormed off to the elevator. Izumi followed him, not having another word to say to either of them. With that, they got into the elevator and left the apartment building.

Byakuya was stunned. Hardly anyone had ever stood up for him whenever they saw the abuse. Yoruichi had tried when he was younger but it resulted in them cutting off all ties with the Shihouin family and banning Byakuya from hanging out with Yoruichi, claiming that she was too ‘uncouth’ and that she didn’t know her place. Rukia had tried as well, but she was brushed off and ignored. And whenever they did this sort of stuff in public, hardly anyone would step in and put a stop to it. But Renji… he wasn’t even afraid to get involved. He wasn’t afraid to stand up for him or take any shit from his aunt and uncle, and knowing that just made Byakuya feel safer.

“They’re your aunt and uncle?” Renji asked disbelievingly. “Goddamn, how do you even put up with them? They’re like vampires, just draining all the energy out of you!” He then turned to Byakuya, the anger vanishing from his face and becoming concern. “You okay, Byakuya?”

“Yes, I’m okay,” Byakuya reassured as he unlocked the door to his apartment.

Renji followed him inside, toeing his shoes off as Byakuya closed the door, turning to face him.

“Thank you, Renji,” Byakuya said. “You don’t know just how much what you did means to me. You’re one of the few people who hasn’t been afraid of standing up to my aunt and uncle, and I’m truly grateful.”

Renji gave him a smile. “There’s no need to thank me,” he said. “I only stuck around because I didn’t want you to get hurt by them. And really, it took a lot of self-control not to punch your uncle in the face.”

“To be honest, I think the sight of you might have stunned them from even attempting to hurt me,” Byakuya said, a light smile tugging at his lips. “But really, Renji. Thank you.”

Moving closer, he tentatively circled his arms around Renji’s torso in a hug, which Renji happily accepted as he pressed a kiss on Byakuya’s forehead.

“Did you really mean what you just said? About not liking it when adults try and hurt their own kids?” Byakuya asked as he pulled away from the hug.

“I’m serious about that,” Renji told him. “I can’t stand it. Kids aren’t supposed to be getting hurt by their guardians or parents or whatever. And let me tell you, I’m not afraid of decking some asshole parent in the face if I see them hurting their kids. Hell, I’ve decked my friends’ awful parents in their faces when I was a kid myself.”

“And you didn’t get into trouble?”

“Eh, I did get into some trouble,” Renji admitted sheepishly. “I’ll admit, I’m not too proud of resorting to violence immediately back then, but I did manage to get the message across because they left their kids alone. But I ended up with the reputation of a delinquent after that.”

Byakuya couldn’t hide his smile at that. “I’m kind of glad you didn’t punch my uncle in the face; you could’ve gotten into trouble,” he said.

“Me too,” Renji said. “But I’m curious. Do you think your uncle and aunt will get upset if you go ahead with releasing your single?”

“If they do, then that is their problem,” Byakuya said. “I’m not going to let it stop me.”

He glanced over when he heard Renji chuckle. “What’s so funny?” he asked.

“Nothing, it’s just… it sounds like you’re going through your teenage rebellion right now,” Renji pointed out in amusement. “Not that it’s a bad thing, it’s just… it’s nice that you’re able to break away from family expectations now.”

“Indeed,” Byakuya agreed. “And honestly, I don’t think I’m having any regrets.” A wistful smile appeared on his face. “I’m nervous, though. Will people like it?”

“I’m sure they will,” Renji reassured. “Sure, not everyone may like it, but I promise, plenty of people will love it. I know I will.”

Then again, he’d love anything that Byakuya had created.

For the next while, Byakuya discussed his upcoming schedule with Renji. As it turned out, he had an upcoming photoshoot in order to promote his single and his first live. Then, he was going to be filming the music video of ‘Yozora no Kawa’ with Kyoraku Shunsui, so he was telling Renji just what the video would be like.

“It’s going to be in an orchard of sakura trees at night,” Byakuya was saying. “I’ll be sitting under one of the trees as the petals fall, and I’ll also be playing the piano in other shots. How does that sound?”

“I can’t wait to see it,” Renji said sincerely. “It sounds simple, but it’ll definitely be very pretty. What’s your outfit like?”

“Here.” Byakuya held out a few sketches to him. “The outfit for my music video is a modified version of what I wore to Hirako Shinji’s party, but the outfit for the photoshoot is being designed by Shutara Senjumaru.”

“Shutara Senjumaru?” Renji repeated, surprised. She was one of the household names in the Visual-Kei industry, having made outfits for so many famous artists in the past. Her outfits were often very beautiful and opulent, often with a dark fantasy flair to them. Just the thought of Byakuya in one of her outfits was pretty exciting.

“Yes, she designed my photoshoot clothes,” Byakuya said, smiling at the shock on Renji’s face. “I’m looking forward to seeing them.”

Renji didn’t think he’d seen Byakuya so excited before. While it was rather subdued, his excitement was clear in the way he spoke and in the way his eyes seemed to light up a little. And really, it was adorable. Byakuya was truly a romantic at heart, even if he didn’t show it too much.

Smiling fondly, Renji leaned closer and pressed a kiss on Byakuya’s cheek, enjoying the way he looked at him in surprise.

“You’re cute when you’re excited,” Renji told him. “Really, I like seeing you like this.”

Byakuya’s cheeks grew warm as he averted his eyes, earning a laugh from Renji.

* * *

‘Yozora no Kawa’ had finally released. Renji managed to download it once it showed up and for a few moments, he looked at the cover of the single. It was simple, yet very beautiful, displaying a plum blossom tree in front of a full moon in a starry night sky. The single consisted of three tracks, the first one being ‘Yozora no Kawa’. The second song was called ‘Blossom’ and the third song was called ‘Heartbeat’.

Since no one else had arrived for the meeting yet, Renji decided to listen to these new songs. Putting his earbuds into his ears, Renji tapped on ‘Yozora no Kawa’ and set his music player down.

The song started with a few gentle notes upon the piano, playing a melancholic opening. Then, Byakuya’s voice began to sing the lyrics, singing them gently and so tenderly that Renji already felt his heart melting. His voice was just so honest and soothing, easing all the tension from his body as it washed over him, and the melody itself was both hopeful and filled with melancholy at the same time. Of course, there were a few backing instruments in the song, but even then, it was still beautiful to listen to.

When ‘Yozora no Kawa’ finished, the opening notes of ‘Blossom’ started. This song was also melancholic in its melody and the lyrics were so tender and sweet. Again, Byakuya sounded so honest as he sang about blooming like a flower and being strong, and Renji marveled at how poetic the lyrics were. Despite the sad melody, it was clearly meant to encourage the listener to be strong.

‘Heartbeat’, however, was much different from the other two. Having a more darker feel to it, with more emphasis on a slower rock beat, it was still a very interesting song to listen to. The lyrics made it clear that it was a love song, and just like the other songs, the lyrics had flower and night imagery throughout. The song was almost seductive to listen to and Renji had to admit that it was probably his most favourite song out of all of them. Sure, ‘Yozora no Kawa’ was beautiful and ‘Blossom’ was gentle, but this had the perfect balance of gentle and sensual that suited Byakuya so much.

Renji smiled. He felt so proud of Byakuya for finally releasing his first single. Even more, it had turned out to be pretty successful, if the comments he saw online were any indication.

Eventually, the rest of the band came in and the meeting finally started. Not only were they planning out their Halloween concert, which would be held at Akasaka Blitz in October, they were also discussing the tour finale in February, which was to be held at the Yoyogi National Gymnasium and would be their first arena concert.

“I can’t believe we’re actually gonna do Yoyogi,” Ichigo was saying. “Like, seriously. I never thought we’d get this far.”

“Don’t be too shocked, Ichigo,” Yoruichi reassured. “Hard work pays off. Now then, we should start planning it out so that it’ll be memorable for your first arena concert.”

Hitsugaya nodded. “So, we’re going to be playing pretty much all of ‘Dark of the Bleeding Moon’ in our main setlist, mixed in with some of the old stuff,” he said. “But maybe before we get to that, we should be planning out the Halloween concert.”

Chad made a noise of confirmation. “That one is coming up first, after all,” he agreed.

“We’ve already decided on the setlist for that, right?” Renji recalled. “We’d be playing songs that explored the themes of violence and gore.”

“Yep,” Hisagi said. “And we’ll be dressing up, remember? We should also decorate the stage a little, you know? Turn it into a haunted house and all that.”

“Sounds pretty cool, actually,” Ichigo agreed, looking rather eager. “We should totally do that.”

After that they began discussing their first tour. For that, they were all looking at a map and talking about the travel times to each city, since they would be taking the shinkansen.

“So we’re starting out in Yokosuka at the Yokosuka Arts Theatre on December 2nd,” Hitsugaya was saying. “We then travel to Hachioji the day after and give our show on December 4th at the Olympus Hall. Basically, we’ll be performing every two or three days during this tour before we finally finish in Nara on January 24th.”

Yoruichi nodded. “Pretty much,” she said. “Since it’ll be winter, you’ll have to remember to dress for the weather when we travel.”

“Man, I can’t believe we’re doing our first tour already,” Ichigo said, looking almost nostalgic. “And to places we’ve never even been to before! I’m so excited!”

They discussed more about their upcoming tour, known as ‘Live Tour 18: Zangetsu’ before the topic shifted to the release of Kuchiki Byakuya’s very first single.

“Did you hear Kuchiki Byakuya’s new single yet?” Renji asked.

“I heard it on the radio this morning,” Hisagi said. “‘Yozora no Kawa’, I think it’s called?”

“Yeah, that,” Renji said. “What do you guys think of it?”

“Kuchiki really has a nice voice,” Hitsugaya said. “Very soothing and gentle.”

“And that’s not all,” Renji added. “He’s gonna release another single and his first album soon.”

“Seriously?” Ichigo was surprised. “Have you been helping him with it?”

“Kinda, I guess? I mean, I kinda guided him every now and then,” Renji admitted. “But hey, he’s the one who’s done it all on his own. His first album is coming out in the first week of December.” He smiled. “I’m pretty proud of him, honestly.”

“So am I,” Yoruichi agreed, also looking pleased. “That Byakuya… he’s finally becoming a Visual-Kei artist. Not only he’s released his first single, but he’s performing at Meguro Rokumeikan at the end of September.”

Ichigo and the others looked pretty taken aback.

“Kuchiki Byakuya’s gonna do Meguro Rokumeikan?” Ichigo asked, surprised. “Isn’t that like, really small? I thought he’d be doing Zepp Tokyo or one of the bigger halls since he’s, you know, the CEO and all that.”

“He wants to start out small,” Renji explained. “Byakuya told me that he’d like to work hard like how his wife had done and how we’re doing right now. Sure, it’s easy for him to use his influence to perform in a bigger venue but he wishes to work his way up into the bigger halls.” He gave them a knowing smile. “You guys should come and watch him. You know, show some support for our CEO. Besides, he’s come to our concerts.”

“You don’t even need to ask,” Ichigo said, grinning slightly. “I’ll definitely come and watch.”

“Me too!” Hisagi added. “What about you guys?” He turned to Chad and Hitsugaya.

Chad nodded. “I’ll come,” he said.

“Of course,” Hitsugaya said. “I’ll always support new artists in the industry.”

“I may as well come too,” Yoruichi added, smiling slightly. “After all, this is a pretty big accomplishment for Byakuya.”

“So don’t worry, we’ll totally support your boyfriend, Renji,” Ichigo teased, making Renji blush.

At this point, the fact that Renji and Byakuya were dating was kind of an open secret among the band. Renji was lucky that he had support from his bandmates and manager, and they were equally happy for him, but they always warned him to be careful of the media and to make sure no one found out about it. He already knew that, though.

“So, does Kuchiki ever get jealous whenever Ichigo flirts with you on stage?” Hisagi asked, interrupting Renji’s thoughts.

Renji chuckled. “Not really, he knows it’s just fanservice,” he said. “But he has said that he needs to be careful sometimes, to make sure I don't get stolen away.”

“Oooh, you’d better tone down the flirting there, you two!” Yoruichi teased both Ichigo and Renji. “A jealous Byakuya can be dangerous, you know!”

Laughter filled the meeting room at the joke. Yeah, everything was definitely looking good now.

* * *

Byakuya couldn’t believe it. His very first single had already made headlines and placed third on the Oricon Singles Chart, just beneath Black Moon’s ‘Gomi Tame’. The news of his very first live at Meguro Rokumeikan appeared to be spreading quite quickly as well, as tickets had already been sold out, even though he was only performing three songs for the live. Already, his next single was eagerly anticipated, and so was his upcoming first album. In fact, both his ‘Hakuteiken’ and Black Moon’s ‘Dark of the Bleeding Moon’ had become the most anticipated albums of the season, if not the year.

He had to admit, he was grateful that Renji helped promote his first single. He’d written a blog post about it, encouraging people to support him and listen to his music. With Rukia’s help, Byakuya had also created his official website to help establish his presence online, and now as of recent, he’d filmed his first music video for ‘Yozora no Kawa’ with Kyoraku Shunsui.

Just as he’d predicted, the music video was visually stunning and beautiful to watch. Filmed at night among a grove of sakura trees, Byakuya had been filmed both playing the piano in some shots while sitting underneath one of the trees, parasol in hand, while lip-syncing the lyrics as petals fell around him in other shots. The day the music video had been posted up on his website, it had crashed from numerous people trying to visit.

Kyoraku Shunsui had helped in another part of his career: finding a manager. The day after filming the music video, Byakuya had been introduced to Kyoraku’s husband, a man with long white hair by the name of Ukitake Jushiro, who promptly became his current manager. Despite his chronic illness, Ukitake was incredibly efficient and practical as a manager, and Byakuya found himself liking his company.

Currently, Byakuya and Ukitake were having their first meeting to discuss Byakuya’s upcoming first live.

“Regarding the backup band you worked with for recording, they’re available for the night you perform,” Ukitake was telling him. “And if you enjoy working with them, then we can employ them for your future concerts and albums. How does that sound?”

“Sounds perfect,” Byakuya said.

“Also, Kotetsu Isane wishes to interview you for her blog,” Ukitake continued. “Would you like to approve of it? It could help people get to know you as an artist a little bit, not just as a CEO.”

Indeed, that sounded like a good idea. Byakuya nodded. “Let her know that I’ve given my approval,” he said.

“Are you looking forward to your first live?” Ukitake asked him.

“Yes, though I am somewhat nervous,” Byakuya admitted. “I haven’t played in front of so many people outside of my piano recitals when I was younger, so it is a little bit nerve-wracking.”

Ukitake gave him a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry, Byakuya-kun,” he said. “It’s natural for people to feel nervous, especially for something as major as this. But I know you’ll do well.”

That was another thing that Byakuya liked about Ukitake: his good faith and his ways of reassuring him. He was lucky to have landed a good manager for his career, honestly.

Eventually, the meeting came to an end and both Byakuya and Ukitake were leaving the meeting room when they saw Renji and the rest of Black Moon leaving another room. Upon seeing Byakuya, Renji smiled and approached him. “Hey, how’s it going?” he asked before glancing at Ukitake curiously.

Byakuya’s eyes softened. “Renji, this is Ukitake Jushiro, my manager,” he introduced. “Ukitake, this is Abarai Renji, the lead guitarist of Black Moon.”

“Ah, I’ve heard about you!” Ukitake said, giving Renji a friendly smile. “Nice to meet you!”

“Nice to meet you too,” Renji said, shaking his hand.

“Well, I’ve leave the both of you now,” Ukitake said, giving them a knowing smile as he headed down the other direction.

Renji and Byakuya started walking down the hallway while talking.

“So, how are things going for you?” Renji asked.

“Pretty well, actually,” Byakuya said. “I have an interview with Kotetsu Isane for her blog and I’ve gotten a backup band for my first live. They’re the one that I’ve been recording with, actually.”

“Nice,” Renji said, giving him a smile. "And your tattoo? How's that?"

"It's healing well," Byakuya said. "And it's turned out beautiful."

"That's great." Renji glanced at him. “You know, I heard your new single. It’s really good.”

Byakuya smiled slightly but Renji could see the elation in his eyes. “Which track did you like?”

“‘Heartbeat’ was my favourite. I dunno, I think it really suits you,” Renji told him. “I think it’ll sound great live.”

“Have you seen the music video yet? For ‘Yozora no Kawa’?” Byakuya asked.

Renji chuckled. “I tried to, but your website crashed on me,” he said. “Probably got too crowded, I guess. But I will make sure to check it out soon.”

Byakuya laughed, smiling mirthfully. “Speaking of music videos, I’m going to be meeting with Urahara Kisuke for filming ‘Kanade Aragai Kou’ pretty soon,” he said. “I’ll be honest, I’m looking forward to filming that video.”

“I can’t wait to see it,” Renji said honestly. “But I’m really looking forward to your first album coming out. I promised myself that I’d pre-order it once it shows up.”

“I’m excited as well, really,” Byakuya admitted. “I’ve been experimenting with both traditional Japanese styles and symphonic styles of rock music for the album and I think the sound really suits the concept I’ve been working with.”

“Seriously? You’re doing symphonic rock?” Renji looked impressed. “Damn, now I really can’t wait for it. It’s gonna be awesome.”

Byakuya shook his head. “It’s nothing, really. The orchestral sounds are from a keyboard.”

“That doesn’t mean it’s nothing, though,” Renji insisted. “Just ‘cause it’s not the real deal doesn’t mean it’s not worthy or whatever. It’s got its own beauty to it.”

Hearing Renji’s words made Byakuya smile wistfully. “You really have such strong faith in me, don’t you?”

“Of course,” Renji said with a smile. “I told you, didn't I? I’ll support you every step of the way, Byakuya.”

“And I as well,” Byakuya agreed, returning the smile. “Do you have any advice on dealing with nerves before a concert, though?”

Renji thought for a moment. “Well, everyone has their own backstage routines they do before a gig,” he said. “Me, I usually lift weights, do a couple of push-ups, and do a bit of deep-breathing to calm myself down. But whatever you do, drugs and booze are not the way to calm down.”

“Does that even happen these days?” Byakuya wondered. “My family constantly told me that rockstars did nothing but smoke, drink, and get high while sleeping with groupies backstage. But is that really true?”

At that, Renji chuckled. “Well, I’ll let you in on a secret,” he told him. “That lifestyle is more of a myth. Sure, back in the early days, everyone in the scene was onboard with the Sex, Drugs, and Rock n’ Roll lifestyle but these days, it’s a recipe for failure. A lot of us rarely drink outside of parties, let alone drink before a show. So yeah, if you wanna live long, don’t do any of that shit. It only ends in pain and heartbreak for everyone involved.”

He continued with his advice. “Anyways, before your show, get some exercise,” he said. “It really helps clear the mind. Also, make sure you do some deep breathing, because it really helps. But this is all just general advice I’m giving because everyone has their own backstage rituals before performing.”

“I’ll be sure to keep that in mind,” Byakuya said. He glanced at Renji. “You will be coming, right?”

“Of course! You know I’m gonna come and watch you,” Renji said, smiling fondly. “But it’s not just me. My bandmates are also gonna watch, and so are Inoue and Rangiku-san. Rukia’s also gonna show up, and so is Yoruichi-san.”

Byakuya’s heart grew warm as he realized just how much support he was going to be getting. For the first time in a long time, he actually felt valued and respected, and that things really would work out well for him. He couldn’t wait for the live, for the release of his next single, and for the release of his first album.

**Author's Note:**

> 'Yozora no Kawa' is the name of Byakuya's character song on the Bleach Beats Collection, and is sung by Okiayu Ryoutarou, the voice actor of Byakuya. Here's what it sounds like (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j8J5OFLtfUg)
> 
> 'Blossom' is from the Bleach Breathless Collection and is actually a duet song sung by Byakuya and Senbonzakura, but in this version, it's sung only by Byakuya. Here's what it sounds like (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JByEAO7lvsI) (Lyrics translation is in the comments)
> 
> 'Heartbeat' refers to the song 'Kodou whenever', another Okiayu Ryoutarou song from a different anime. Here is what it sounds like (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fzby0DYtdAg)
> 
> Now, Byakuya's career has finally started! Let me know how I did :) See you in the next instalment!


End file.
